Conventionally known as an electrical connector having a waterproof function is one configured such that a housing is inserted into a metal shell into which a mating connector is inserted, and a sealing member is employed between the metal shell and the housing for waterproof. Such a metal shell is formed by bending a metal plate, and the joint of both edges of the metal plate butting against each other is welded, so as to fill the gap that would otherwise occur along the joint.
Disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is an electrical connector in which the joint of both edges of a metal plate butting against each other is laser welded to form a metal shell, thereby preventing the entry of water or the like through the joint.